Barnsley F.C.
| owner = Patrick Cryne | manager = Vacant | captain = Bobby Hassell | league = The Championship | season = 2011–12 | position = The Championship, 21st | topscorer = Ernie Hine (123) | current = 2012–13 Barnsley F.C. season | pattern_la1 = _inter12h | pattern_b1 =_inter12h | pattern_ra1 = _inter12h | pattern_sh1 = | pattern_so1 = | leftarm1 = FF0000 | body1 = FF0000 | rightarm1 = FF0000 | shorts1 = FFFFFF | socks1 = FF0000 | pattern_la2=_0000FF|pattern_b2=_blackstripes|pattern_ra2=_0000FF|pattern_sh2=_0000FF |leftarm2=0000FF | body2=0000FF |rightarm2=0000FF |shorts2=000000 |socks2=000000}} Barnsley Football Club is a professional English football club based in the town of Barnsley, South Yorkshire. Nicknamed the Tykes, they were founded in 1887 under the name Barnsley St. Peter's. The club colours are red and white, and their home ground since 1888 has been Oakwell. The club currently plays in the Championship, the second tier in the English game. History Barnsley have spent more seasons in the second tier of English football than any other club in history and have produced some notable talents over the years who have gone on to be successful at other clubs. One example is Tommy Taylor, who was a prolific goalscorer for Barnsley in the early 1950s and went on to win two league titles with Manchester United (as well as scoring 16 times in 19 England internationals) before losing his life in the Munich air disaster. Taylor's move to Manchester United was for a then world-record fee of £29,999."Tommy Taylor – Gone but still not forgotten", "Yorkshire Post Online", 12 January 2008 Past times Barnsley FC was established in 1887 by a clergyman, Tiverton Preedy, and played in the Sheffield and District League from 1890 and then in the Midland League from 1895. They joined the Football League in 1898, and struggled in Division Two for the first ten years, due in part to ongoing financial difficulties. In 1910 the club reached the FA Cup final, where they lost out to Newcastle in a replay match. However, they would then reach the 1912 FA Cup Final where they would defeat West Brom 1–0 in a replay to win the trophy for the first and only time in their history. ]] When the league re-started after the First World War, the 1919–20 season brought some significant changes to the league. The principal difference was that the First Division would be increased from 20 teams to 22. The bottom team from the previous season was Tottenham Hotspur and they were duly relegated. The first extra place in the First Division went to Chelsea, who retained their place despite finishing 2nd bottom and therefore in the relegation places. Derby and Preston were rightly promoted from the Second Division which left one place to be filled. Having finished the previous season's Second Division in 3rd place (1914–15), Barnsley were full of expectancy at gaining First Division status for the first time, but the Football League instead chose to call a ballot of the clubs. Henry Norris, the then Arsenal Chairman, had recently moved Woolwich Arsenal north of the River Thames to Highbury, and needed First Division Football to attract fans to their new home. He was later to admit some underhand dealings, allegedly including the bribing of some member clubs to vote for Arsenal's inclusion. They duly won the vote and Barnsley were consigned to the second tier of English Football for another 8 decades. The club did however come close to reaching the top division in the early years, such as in 1922 where they missed promotion on goal difference decided by a single goal. From the thirties up to the fifties the club found themselves sliding between the Second and Third Division, and in the sixties and seventies they hovered around the Third and Fourth Division, not able to break back into the top two levels of English football. The eighties and early nineties saw the club get back on track, earn promotion and once again establish themselves as a strong Division Two side as they had been in their early history, eventually reaching a position to once again start challenging for a place in the top tier for the very first time. Modern times in the 1997–98 season. The resulting 1–0 defeat condemned the Tykes to relegation]] Over the past decade Barnsley have experienced a number of highs and lows as a football club. At the end of the 1996–97 season Barnsley reached the top tier of English football for the first time in their history. However, they were relegated the following season despite their efforts. They are one of few clubs to have completed only one season overall in the top flight (the others are Glossop, Leyton Orient, Northampton Town and Carlisle United in the old First Division era and Swindon Town in the Premier League era). In the following years Barnsley were not as successful, with relegation to Division Two and administration both threatening the existence of the club. Barnsley suffered greatly due to the ITV Digital crisis, resulting in the club going into administration in 2002. A late purchase from Barnsley's then Mayor, Peter Doyle, saved the club from folding. Doyle has since left the club, leaving Gordon Shepherd and local businessman Patrick Cryne in control. There has also been a rapid turnover of managers, with no less than ten managers in the same number of years. Barnsley had the distinction of playing in the last play-off final at Wembley before the stadium was closed for redevelopment,Play-off joy at last for Burley's Ipswich BBC Sport, 29 June 2000 and in 2006 won in a play-off final at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, where they beat Swansea City 4–3 on penalties (2–2 after extra-time) to earn promotion to the Championship. The manager at this time was Andy Ritchie, who was in his first season in charge after replacing Paul Hart. The team struggled in their first season back in the Championship. In November 2006, with Barnsley in the relegation zone, Ritchie was sacked in favour of Simon Davey. Davey managed to steer the team away from relegation in the second half of the season, and eventually finishing in 20th. The following season, a much-changed Barnsley side managed an historic FA Cup run, beating Premier League giants Liverpool 2–1 at Anfield and defending champions Chelsea 1–0 in order to reach the semi-finals for the first time since 1912, where they narrowly lost out 1–0 to fellow Championship side Cardiff City at Wembley. Barnsley narrowly avoided relegation from the Championship that season, and after a disappointing start to the 2009/10 season Simon Davey was sacked in favour of former Rotherham United boss Mark Robins. In May 2011, after a difficult 2010/11 season, Mark Robins resigned as manager. He was replaced by Rochdale manager Keith Hill and his assistant David Flitcroft.Barnsley appoint Rochdale boss Keith Hill as manager BBC Sport, 1 June 2011 Barnsley ended the 2011–12 season as one of only two football clubs to turn a profit in the Football Championship, ironically their survival came down to another club Portsmouth F.C. going into administration. Current season Timeline *'1892–93' – Founder member of Sheffield League, as "Barnsley St. Peter's" *'1893–94' – Sheffield League Division Two runner-up *'1895–96' – Joined Midland League *'1897' – Dropped "St Peter's" to become simply Barnsley *'1897–98' – Midland League runner-up. Also played in Yorkshire League *'1898' – Elected to the Football League *'1909–10' – FA Cup runner-up *'1911–12' – FA Cup Winners *'1921–22' – Missed promotion on goal average *'1932' – Relegated to Division Three North *'1933–34' – Football League Division Three North Champions; promoted to Division Two *'1938' – Relegated to Division Three North *'1938–39' – Football League Division Three North Champions; promoted to Division Two *'1939–40' – Football League programme abandoned due to outbreak of war *'1953' – Relegated to Division Three North *'1953–54' – Football League Division Three North runner-up *'1954–55' – Football League Division Three North Champions; promoted to Division Two *'1959' – Relegated to Division Three *'1965' – Relegated to Division Four *'1967–68' – Football League Division Four runner-up; promoted to Division Three *'1972' – Relegated to Division Four *'1978–79' – Missed runner-up spot on goal difference; promoted to Division Three *'1980–81' – Football League Division Three runner-up (on goal difference); promoted to Division Two *'1990–91' – Missed play-off spot on goal difference *'1992–93' – Division Two re-designated Division One on formation of FA Premier League *'1996–97' – Football League runner-up; promoted to FA Premier League *'1997–98' – Relegated to Football League Division One *'1999–00' – Not promoted after play-offs. Finished 4th in the final table (Semi-final – Birmingham City 0 Barnsley 4, Barnsley 1 Birmingham City 2, Agg 5–2; Final – Barnsley 2 Ipswich Town 4 at Wembley) *'2002' – Relegated to Division Two *'2004–05' – Division Two re-designated Football League One on formation of Football League Championship *'2005–06' – Promoted as Football League One play-off winners. Finished 5th in the final table. (Semi-final – Barnsley 0 Huddersfield Town 1, Huddersfield Town 1 Barnsley 3, Agg 3–2. Final – Swansea City 2 Barnsley 2 (AET). Barnsley win 4–3 on penalties at the Millennium Stadium, Cardiff.) *'2007–08' – FA Cup Semi-Finalists (Defeated Blackpool 2–1 Goals by Stephen Foster and Michael Coulson, Defeated Southend United 1–0 Goal by Jamal Campbell-Ryce, Defeated Liverpool 2–1 Goals by Stephen Foster and Brian Howard, Defeated Chelsea 1–0 Goal by Kayode Odejayi, Lost to Cardiff City 1–0 in the Semi-Final) *'2008–09' – Fielded the youngest ever player in the history of the Football League at Ipswich Town when Reuben Noble-Lazarus came on aged 15 years and 45 days Fastest goal in club history – Ricardo Vaz Te after 8.5 seconds Overall *Seasons spent at Level 1 of the football league system: 1 *Seasons spent at Level 2 of the football league system: 76 *Seasons spent at Level 3 of the football league system: 20 *Seasons spent at Level 4 of the football league system: 10 Barnsley have spent more seasons at the second level of English football than any other team and on 3 January 2011 Barnsley FC became the first club to achieve 1,000 wins in the second level of English football. Stadium Oakwell is a multi-purpose sports development in Barnsley, South Yorkshire, England used primarily by Barnsley Football Club for playing their home fixtures, and their reserves. While the name 'Oakwell' generally refers to the main stadium, it also includes several neighbouring venues which form the facilities of the Barnsley F.C. academy – an indoor training pitch, a smaller stadium with seating on the south and west sides for around 2,200 spectators, and several training pitches used by the different Barnsley FC squads. Until 2003 the stadium and the vast amount of land that surrounds it was owned by Barnsley Football Club themselves, however after falling into administration in 2002 the council purchased the main Oakwell Stadium to allow the club to pay its creditors and remain participants in The Football League. Colours and strip Home strip season]] Barnsley have played their home games in red shirts for most of their history. The only exception to this is the period 1887–1901, where it is speculated that the team first wore blue shirts with purple/claret arms, then circa 1890 the team wore chocolate and white stripes, before moving on to blue and white stripes around 1898. The team first wore their now traditional red shirts in 1901. Since this time, the team has worn red shirts often with a white trim. In more recent times a black trim has sometimes been used. As with most football clubs the shirt design varies from season to season. One particular design that stands out is the 1989–90 season shirt which featured white stars on a red background and has been named as one of the worst shirts ever. However, the kit is fondly remembered by some fans. Sponsors names and logos were first worn in the 1980–81 season and the club has had 12 different sponsors on the shirt in total. Since manufacturers logos were added to the shirt in the 1976–77 season, the club has 12 different kit manufacturers. Traditionally, the team has worn white shorts (sometimes with red and/or black trim) for their home games with the only exceptions coming in the early years of the 20th century. One other notable exception came in the 2000 Division One Playoff Final against Ipswich Town, where the team wore red shorts, thus having an all-red strip. Apart from the clubs early years and the period 1921–1934 where the team wore black, the team has worn red and/or white socks for its home games. Again, the design changes from season to season. For 2010/11 the kit was the traditional red, with white trim. It featured a shield style club badge to the left, with kit sponsors Lotto's logo on the opposite side. The main design was the Barnsley Building Society eagle logo, a return to the design from 06/07 Away strip The club's away strip (used for away or cup fixtures where there is a clash of colours) differs from season to season but usually follows the design of the season's home strip with a variation on the colours. The most common colour for the away shirt has been white but many others have been used, including blue, yellow, black, ecru, dark green and even black and blue stripes. One notable away strip was the 2001–02 “Its just like watching Brazil” kit, where the team wore the colours of the 5-time World Cup winners Brazil for their away games. Current strip The current strip is manufactured by Nike and the main sponsor is CK Beckett with a rear shirt sponsor of Hayseldens. The home shirt is the traditional red. The shorts are white with red trim at the bottom. The socks are red with a thick white trim at the top. Players Current squad Players out on loan Notable players A list of players that made over 100 appearances for Barnsley or were capped internationally during their time at Barnsley F.C. * Steve Agnew * Matty Appleby * Owen Archdeacon * Diego Arismendi * Beaumont Asquith * Kevin Austin * Neil Austin * Trevor Aylott * Clive Baker * Ian Banks * Chris Barker * Darren Barnard * Wilfred Bartrop * Jimmy Baxter * Leo Bertos * John Bethune * John Bettany * Charlie Bishop * George Boardman * Danny Blanchflower * Daniel Bogdanović * Martin Bullock * Jacob Burns * Deon Burton * Lee Simon Butler * Mick Butler * Jacob Butterfield * Jamal Campbell-Ryce * Filipe Teixeira * Hugo Colace * John Collins * Jack Cooper * Paul Cross * David Currie * Craig Davies * Steve Davis * Martin Devaney * Stephen Dawson * Arjan De Zeeuw * Jim Dobbin * Dickie Downs * Bruce Dyer * Nicky Eaden * Ian Evans * István Ferenczi * Gary Fleming * Brough Fletcher * Tom Forman * Stephen Foster * Paul Futcher * Ronnie Glavin * Malcolm Graham * Stuart Gray * Paddy Greenwood * Adam Hammill * Emil Hallfreðsson * Bobby Hassell * James Hay * Alan Hill * Ernie Hine * Bert Hodgkinson * Billy Houghton * Brian Howard * Pat Howard * Ǵorǵi Hristov * Iain Hume * Roy Ironside * Sigurður Jónsson * Joe Joyce * Antony Kay * Arthur Kaye * Patrick Kelly * Aleš Križan * Nicky Law * Leslie Lea * Don Lees * Tony Leighton * Andy Liddell * John Logan * Goran Lovre * Steve Lowndes * Tommy Lumley * Jon Macken * Clint Marcelle * Grant McCann * John McCann * Mick McCarthy * James McEveley * Eddie McMorran * Stephen McPhail * Paul McShane * Mido * Michael Mifsud * Kevin Miller * Chris Morgan * Adie Moses * Heinz Müller * Andy Payton * Neil Redfearn * Darren Sheridan * Luke Steele * Gerry Taggart * Tommy Taylor * Andranik Teymourian * Eric Tinkler * David Watson Managers * Arthur Fairclough (1898–01) * John McCartney (1901–04) * Arthur Fairclough (1904–12) * John Hastie (1912–14) * Percy Lewis (1914–19) * Peter Saint (1919–26) * John Cummins (1926–29) * Arthur Fairclough (1929–30) * Brough Fletcher (1930–36) * Matthew Walker (1936–37) * Angus Seed (1937–53) * Tim Ward (1953–60) * Johnny Steele (1960–71) * John McSeveney (1971–72) * Johnny Steele (1972–73) * Jim Iley (1973–78) * Allan Clarke (1978–80) * Norman Hunter (1980–84) * Bobby Collins (1984–85) * Allan Clarke (1985–89) * Mel Machin (1989–93) * Viv Anderson (1993–94) * Danny Wilson (1994–98) * John Hendrie (1998–99) * Eric Winstanley (Caretaker) (1999) * Dave Bassett (1999–00) * Eric Winstanley (Caretaker) (2000–01) * Nigel Spackman (2001) * Glyn Hodges (Caretaker) (2001) * Steve Parkin (2001–02) * Glyn Hodges (2002–03) * Gudjon Thordarson (2003–04) * Paul Hart (2004–05) * Andy Ritchie (2005–06) * Simon Davey (2006–09) * Mark Robins (2009–2011) * Keith Hill (2011–2012) Club records * Record League Victory: 9–0 v Loughborough Town, Second Division, 28 January 1899 * Record Cup Victory: 6–0 v Blackpool, FA Cup First round, 20 January 1910 * Record League Defeat: 0–9 v Notts County, Second Division, 19 January 1927 * Record Cup Defeat: 1–8 v Derby County, FA Cup First round, 30 January 1897 * Highest League Scorer in Season: Cecil McCormack, 33, 1950–51 * Most League Goals in Total Aggregate: Ernie Hine, 150, 1921–26 & 34–38 * Most Internationals Caps: Gerry Taggart, 35, Northern Ireland * Most League Appearances: Barry Murphy, 514, 1962–78 * Record Transfer Fee Received: £4,500,000 from Blackburn Rovers for Ashley Ward, December 1998 * Record Transfer Fee Paid: £1,500,000 to Partizan Belgrade for Gorgi Hristov (1997) and £1,500,000 to QPR for Mike Sheron (1999) * Record Attendance: 40,255 v Stoke City, FA Cup 5th round, 15 February 1936 * Youngest ever Football League player: Reuben Noble-Lazarus 15 years and 45 days * Most Goals scored in a single Game:Craig Davies 4 VS Birmingham City F.C. Away, 0–5 References External links * * Barnsley Chronicle's Oakwell page * Barnsley FC Supporters Trust * BBC South Yorkshire's Barnsley FC Page * Football365 Barnsley Statistics * Independent Barnsley FC News – barnsleyfc.com * http://www.newsnow.co.uk/h/Sport/Football/Championship/Barnsley Category:Association football clubs established in 1887 Category:Barnsley F.C. Category:Football clubs in England Category:Premier League clubs Category:Football League Championship clubs Category:Football League clubs Category:Football clubs in South Yorkshire Category:Sport in Barnsley Category:FA Cup winners Category:1887 establishments in England bg:ФК Барнзли ca:Barnsley Football Club cs:Barnsley FC cy:Barnsley F.C. da:Barnsley F.C. de:FC Barnsley et:Barnsley FC el:Μπάρνσλεϊ ΦΚ es:Barnsley Football Club eu:Barnsley Football Club fr:Barnsley Football Club ko:반즐리 FC id:Barnsley F.C. it:Barnsley Football Club he:בארנסלי (כדורגל) lb:Barnsley FC lt:Barnsley FC hu:Barnsley FC nl:Barnsley FC ja:バーンズリーFC mr:बार्नस्ले एफ.सी. no:Barnsley FC pl:Barnsley F.C. pt:Barnsley Football Club ro:Barnsley FC ru:Барнсли (футбольный клуб) sco:Barnsley F.C. simple:Barnsley F.C. sl:Barnsley F.C. fi:Barnsley FC sv:Barnsley FC th:สโมสรฟุตบอลบาร์นสลีย์ tr:Barnsley FC uk:Барнслі (футбольний клуб) zh:巴恩斯利足球俱乐部